A Black Story
by Otter my Love
Summary: This story involves mostly my made-up characters, Raven and Danny Black. But Draco & Hermione play an important role later on. Rated for future chapters to be safe. Please review!
1. Default Life

A Black Story  
  
A note from ME: This story is about two of my made-up characters, but  
  
also about Draco. So keep that in mind...and yes this title is corny  
  
but it was the best I could do this early in the morning.  
  
In a small plain room, there was two lumpy grey martesses,   
  
two thin navy blue moth-eaten blankets, and two blood-stained   
  
grey pillows. Other than that there was a table and a wardrobe. On  
  
one of the beds on the right side of this cold room, a girl lay  
  
sleeping. She had shoulder-lengh black hair, pale skin, and green-grey  
  
eyes although you couldn't see them. She was also very thin. Across the  
  
room was her twin brother that had the same eyes, the same pale skin,  
  
and the same black hair, although his wasn't nearly as long it was   
  
long for a boy. Though hardly long enough to put it in a ponytail or  
  
whatnot. At the end of his bed, though, there was a giant-like black  
  
dog sleeping. The boys name was Danny. Daniel David Black. His twins   
  
name was Raven Anne Black. And they lived in this shabby tailor, in  
  
which they expected was stolen, with there Uncle.   
  
"Now get up you two little...yous."said a very drunk Uncle  
  
Scarface. He was holding a gun, and shot. The bullet went through  
  
the window breaking the glass and Raven woke with a start.  
  
"Were up, Uncle Scarface." she said. She hated him. HATED.   
  
Although he wasn't too fond of them either. But this was the only  
  
home they had since there parents died. With that their uncle slumped  
  
out of the room. Well, moreover, fell out. Drunk people tend to do that  
  
you may know. Raven looked over at Danny who was wide awake as she was.  
  
"How long till we go back to Hogwarts?" Danny asked. Hopeing,   
  
no, praying it was soon. Living with there uncle was horrible. They  
  
did the work: washed their clothes, in the sink or a creek as Uncle  
  
Scarface didn't have a washer; bought and prepared their own food,  
  
well sometimes they had to steal the food as their uncle didn't  
  
give them enough money to buy a pack of gum; and clean up after their  
  
uncle had gatherings. They didn't want him to be arrested for having  
  
illegal drugs in the house. At least Scarface knew that they were a   
  
witch and wizard and let them go to Kings Cross to get to school. What  
  
if they foster family wouldn't let them? What if they made them get  
  
rid of Mors, the black dog, or Zeppelin, the black owl?   
  
"We leave tomorrow!" replied Raven happily. Zeppelin hooted  
  
in his cage and Mors gave a faithful 'woof' and Danny smiled widely.  
  
"So we better get ready." said Raven pulling out her old trunk that  
  
was under the table. Danny did the same. Danny's trunk had belonged to  
  
their father, Scarface's brother, David Black. Raven's had come from  
  
a second-hand store in Diagon Alley. There mother was a muggle. A very  
  
beautiful one named Anne Lock. She fell in love with David and they   
  
married. Her rich family disowned her when she did. David was, well,  
  
vampire-ish. He wasn't of course! He just looked like Dracula from  
  
the old horror movie. Not to forget he was poor, shabby, and "had  
  
no respect for women, whatsoever." Thats what Mrs. Lock had said  
  
about David, for his mother had died giving birth to him and he had no  
  
sister or female cousin. He did have one cousin though, Sirius Black.   
  
That's how he and his wife died. Aurors thought that they had hidden  
  
Sirius in their house and wanted to check it. They killed David and   
  
Anne when Raven and Danny were only three. They thought that David and  
  
Anne were Death Eaters as well. After they killed them, they knew they  
  
had been wrong. So they told the Minister that they were putting up  
  
a fight and when they tried to calm them down, they tried to kill  
  
the officers, but the spell back-fired. Leaving Raven and Danny to  
  
live with Uncle Peter 'Scarface' Black.   
  
"Yea I suppose so." said Danny. Not that they had much to pack.  
  
Two racing brooms, two blankets, two pillows, and each of their pets.  
  
"We need to go to Diagon Alley, too! Shit I forgot, we need our new  
  
spellbooks and stuff!" He pulled out some Floo Pouder. "Here, you go  
  
first. Take the lists." Raven went shouting 'Diagon Alley' and whizzing  
  
away. Then Danny followed suit.  
  
"Come on, Dan-the-Man! We gotta get to Gringotts!" Raven said.  
  
Their father and father's friends and family left them some money in  
  
vault number 666, their vault. They got some money, there was a nice  
  
amount for two sixteen-year-olds. Then, they bought their spellbooks,  
  
quills, parchment, and ink. They also restocked up on potion   
  
supplies. Then they stopped to get some lunch and returned to the   
  
shabby little trailor park. (yes, sorry, but this trailor does have  
  
a fireplace....if you could call that a fireplace, personally I think  
  
it's more of a confused toilet) They reminded there uncle about  
  
Kings Cross and went to bed early.   
  
"Wake up you two little pains in the ass!" shouted a most  
  
tired, cranky Uncle Scarface. Raven and Danny didn't need telling  
  
twice. They poped up and put there clothes on. Then they were off. 


	2. First Stop, Hogwarts

A Black Story  
  
So Uncle Scarface drove Danny and Raven in his beat-up, sorry-  
  
excuse-for-a-car car. When they got there Danny and Raven unloaded   
  
their trunks and he drove off. They got carts to put the trunks on   
  
and made their way through platform 9 3/4. They put their trunks in an  
  
empty compartment and sat and waited.  
  
"So, were finally back to school." Danny said. Raven smiled and  
  
wondered if now was a good time to sport his old nickname that he gave  
  
her when they were only tweleve.   
  
"Well, Captian Obvious." Raven smiled widely. She loved it when  
  
he called her that. Now he was being a 'Captian Obvious' and she loved  
  
it. Just then the door slid open and Draco Malfoy walked in and sat by  
  
Raven.   
  
"Hello Danny, Raven." He said. He was always very warm to his  
  
fellow Slytherins. Danny and Raven were, in fact, in Slytherin. Not  
  
that they were horrible people, they just were a little rough on the  
  
edges. Draco was their friend, which wasn't a bad thing.  
  
"Hey Draco. Have a good summer?" Raven replied. She made   
  
herself not blush. She had always thought of him as a friend, but he  
  
did some growing in his manly departments, if you know what I mean.   
  
(Heh, sorry I just wanted to put that somewhere.) His hair was   
  
different, too. Not gelled back like usual, his hair was alittle more  
  
loose and care-free than last year.   
  
"Yea, how was yours?" Draco asked. He didn't know much about  
  
where they lived simply because they never bothered to tell him. It's  
  
not what he would think, it was more that they just didn't want to   
  
think about it.  
  
"Oh, you know. Uncle Scarface working us hard. Same ol'   
  
same ol.'" She replied. Draco looked at her funny. He had no idea   
  
about where they lived. He gave Danny a questioning look and they   
  
explained about where they lived and why.  
  
"Oh... Bloody ministry. So that's why all your stuff comes  
  
second-hand. I would have never thought...Anyway. After this year you  
  
can give him a good hex. We had better get changed." Draco said. He was  
  
a little less sure of himself. He felt bad for them, but he knew they  
  
hated pity.  
  
"Yes, I suppose." Raven said and then left to go change. After  
  
they had all changed Raven took her place by Draco. They weren't going  
  
out or anything. They just both liked eachother and were blissfuly   
  
unaware of eachothers affections toward eachother.   
  
"Have either of you seen Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked. His  
  
hand brushing Raven's leg. Her leg gave a little shake, btu he didn't  
  
notice this.   
  
"Yes, I think they had to go to St. Mungo's for something. They  
  
lost their arms trying to disapperate or something like that. They need  
  
to re-grow them, I suppose." Danny replied. He smirked, Raven and Draco  
  
seemed so nervous together. He knew that they both liked eachother.  
  
Draco had convited in him right away. Raven had been more secretive.  
  
He suspects it was a twin vive or whatever those muggles call it.  
  
"Oh, damn. Now I have no one to hang out with." Draco said.   
  
Although he was hopeing to have Raven say that he could stay with them.  
  
Luck was obviously on his side.  
  
"Your welcome to hang around with us. I mean we are friends,   
  
aren't we?" Raven replied. She smirked alittle. Maybe this year things  
  
would change and she wouldn't be as lonely. Not that she hated Danny's  
  
company.  
  
A note from ME: Please review! I'm hopeing someone does soon. It's   
  
hard writing when no one tells you how your doing. 


End file.
